The Elmwood Estate- SYOC
by Rayne22
Summary: The Crawleys weren't the only aristocratic family adjusting to the decreasing role of the ruling elite. Join (and create a member of) the Fellows family as they navigate through war, influenza and the ever changing role of aristocracy in English society. SYOC open!
1. Story Info

Welcome to my SYOC, this is essentially like Downton Abbey, except with a new family created by you! To take the pressure off of creating boys (since SYOCs are notorious for getting a lot of females) I'll be making the Earl and the heir. One idea for the eldest earl's daughter is that they could have been married or engaged to someone aboard the Titanic, since the story will start where Downton Abbey began with the sinking of the Titanic.

The youngest age allowed for characters is 16.

Here will be the required characters:

The Countess (the Earl's new wife, of about a year).

Her children (two minimum) one daughter, one son.

I would prefer if she and the Earl married more so for financial reasons than for actual love.

The Earl's daughters from his previous wife, around two or three.

Servants: (such as) the butler, house keeper, lady's maids, valets, footmen, etc.

Other aristocracy (and potential suitors).

**Please send characters via PM, with the character's name in the subject. Limit 3 characters per author. Form is on my profile. I highly recommend following the story to keep up to date with all updates. Thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Here are my characters, the Earl and his son.<p>

For the Earl and Bennett I just filled out what you needed to know to write their family members.

Full Name: Carter Fellows

Age: 49

Occupation: Earl of Westborough (I hope this isn't an actual place, just kinda made it up)

Appearance: Carter is a tall (about 6 foot) broad shouldered man with greying blonde hair. He has pale blue eyes and is light skinned.

Personality: Carter is a kind man, though at times may come off as a bit intimidating. He's very invested in the success of his family and his estate, causing him sometimes to a little harsh on his children, but he only has their best interests at heart. Though he's business savvy and good at reading people when it comes to business matters, he's often easily swayed by his wife when it comes to family matters, leading to him siding with the new additions of the family quite often, resulting in tensions between himself and his natural born children.

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Hobbies:

Childhood:

Family Life (if earl's family do not fill this out):

Secrets (not required, but try, please not a lot of cliché loving servants):

How They Would Treat Their Inferiors: He would be polite, but not overly friendly towards his servants. If they were ill he would give them the time they required off (unpaid). However, if they needed a serious operation that was impairing their work, he wouldn't cover it, and would merely replace them.

How They Would Treat Their Superiors:

Examples of Dialogue (4):

Anything Else?:

* * *

><p>Full Name: Bennett Fellows<p>

Age: 16 (December Birthday)

Occupation: Lord and Heir of Westborough

Appearance: Bennett is the split image of his mother. He has short dark brown hair that's always neatly styled back, paired with dark brown eyes. He's average height, around 5"8 with a light complexion. He has a lean build, but isn't overly muscular.

Personality: Bennett is more of an introvert, preferring solitude and reading to social events, but knows how to behave himself when entertaining company. He's rather insecure of himself, and often feels the pressure of one day being burdened with running the estate, unsure of whether he would do a good job. He hates being the centre of attention and often defers the attention to one of his elder sisters or even his father (much to his disapproval) whenever possible. When with fewer people he's finally able to relax and be himself. Deep down he's a kind, mild mannered young man and very genuinely cares for the well being of others, but often comes across as very serious. He's highly intelligent, and enjoyed his time at boarding school. He would have preferred to continue his education, but his father forbade him, stating that: "The only education you need now is how to run this estate. No university will teach you that." and is now being groomed by his father to inherit.

Sexuality: Homosexual (and obviously closeted)

Hobbies: Reading, playing chess, riding his horse, etc.

Childhood: When he was three years old his mother (Eleanor) died giving birth to a still born son. After her death Bennett became very attached to his eldest sister (I imagine it being a very motherly/overly attached relationship) which sometimes raises suspicions from his other siblings and father. Note for whoever decides to send the eldest daughter, this relationship could be a great way for the eldest daughter to use to manipulate the heir and future head of household in the future. So if you are attempting to pen the eldest daughter you can decide whether its manipulative/coercive or whether or not she genuinely cares.

He would have tried to play with some of the servant's children when he was younger, often distracting them from their tasks (landing both himself and the boy in trouble). He didn't mind being lectured himself, but once he realised they were being punished he distanced himself from them.

He was sent to boarding during his childhood, while his sisters were educated by a governess.

When the family fortune started to decrease, Carter wed a rich American widow in order to obtain more money. Meaning Bennett's life (and the lives of his sisters) have been thrown into chaos with adjusting to the newest additions in the family. Bennett is unhappy about the changes to say the least, and has become even more withdrawn in response (including feigning an illness to get out of some events in their honour).

Family Life (if earl's family do not fill this out):

Secrets (not required, but try, please not a lot of cliche loving servants):

His homosexuality is really his biggest secret.

His closeness to his eldest sister (only because it could be misconstrued as something else).

He's also afraid of the dark, and will sleep with his candles lit (though how secret this would remain depends on the discretion of the staff).

How They Would Treat Their Inferiors: He would be polite to servants and treat them kindly, though he wouldn't take kindly to them trying to get involved in his "personal life" and would either defer or shrink away from conversations in regards to personal matters, having learnt as a child not to be too friendly with the staff.

How They Would Treat Their Superiors: He would be respectful of and obey his father, and instead of asking for permission to skip formal events that he doesn't have the energy for he would fake sick and ask his eldest sister to cover for him.

With his step-mother he would be courteous, but often times would avoid her at social functions. He would view her presence as a threat to her sister's reign as "Mistress of the house (a role she had to take on after their mother's death)", as opposed to taking the place of the mother he can scarcely remember. If she were to treat him unkindly he would try his best to ignore it, but wouldn't bother telling anyone about it.

Examples of Dialogue (4):

Anything Else?: He has what today would be known as social anxiety, but so far only his eldest sister knows.


	2. Fellows Daughters & Further Instructions

Fellows Daughters:

To make life easier and to cut down on the number of chapters within the story I'm putting the two families into two chapters. Carter and Bennett will remain on the first chapter, however the daughters/sisters will be posted here.

_Please note: For each submitted/accepted character of the main family (Fellows/Neilson) I need each member's opinion of **each** member of their family (including step-family) and how they would treat them. I recommend providing an example of dialogue for each, but it's optional. I just ask that the creator of Evelyn also include how they would discipline each child as well._

Also, I realise I have forgotten to ask this, so: please provide the political opinion of your character, and whether or not they would smoke. Carter would be conservative, and Bennett would be more of a socialist, so he would support the labour party. Carter wouldn't smoke, and despite the popularity of it disapprove of it amongst his family members. Bennett would smoke, but at least be smart enough to hide the habit.

* * *

><p>Full Name: Ryselie Eleanor Fellows<p>

Age: 21

Occupation: Lady/Socialite

Appearance: light brown hair, pale blue eyes, very fair skin, round face, sharp nose, slender body

Personality: Since her mother died she had to fill a lot of the roles her mother once filled. Ryselie's observant and generally very witty. Even with her charm, she still has plenty of negative traits. Ryselie feels cheated because she's had to give up her care free childhood for responsibility so she's had to look out for her own interests and she'll do what'll benefit her most in the long run. She's tried not to let any bitterness show and is quite the charmer. She suppresses a quick temper and is her beauty has only encouraged her vanity and somewhat conceitedness. Ryselie is the type who'll pick what she wants to plan her way to get it. She likes to have fun and is a socialite among the gentry.

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Hobbies: shopping and designing dresses, planning parties and galas, riding her horse,

Childhood: Ryselie's always been the leader of the Earl's children: telling them what's very wrong and what's acceptable, keeping an eye out for them, and representing them in talks with their father. She genuinely cares for all of her siblings she's just selfish enough to care for herself a little bit more. Her younger brother Bennett trusts her, something she will use to her benefit in later years when necessary. Ryselie's not too pleased with her new family members, they're outsiders and if they want in on the trust of Ryselie Fellow's, they'll have to work for it.

Family Life (if earl's family do not fill this out): -

Secrets (not required, but try, please not a lot of cliche loving servants):

How They Would Treat Their Inferiors: She wouldn't care about her inferiors nearly as much as she'd care for her equals or superiors. Riley would order them around without a thought and doesn't have much, if any, meaningful conversation with them. if she got angry at them for messing something important up her quick temper would definitely show.

How They Would Treat Their Superiors:  
>step mother: She's stiffer around her step mother, not liking her very much. Riley often feels like she's playing a strategy game around her step mother.<br>father: Ryselie likes her dad and thinks he's intelligent in the way he deals but she thinks he's being silly and almost naive by letting himself be swayed by his wife and step children. She's respectful and polite towards him. She's also not afraid to help him by bringing something up that he's ignoring (like his wife using him. (I would think he'd appreciate her bringing the things up that he's ignoring but I think her father would get angry at her for accusing him of being used by his new wife.)

* * *

><p>Full Name: Victoria Cecily Fellows<p>

Age: 20

Occupation: Lady

Appearance: 5'7 with dark blonde hair, high cheekbones , brown eyes and broad shoulders

Personality: Victoria has a very calm and collected person, always speaking politely. Despite this she will correct people if they're out of line, though that's mainly the only . She is also very sharp and questioning. Though she may not always voice her questions. Though when she does they're always well thought out. She cares for her siblings a lot as she feels guilty for not looking after them when their mother died. She does try to take after her mother by being caring and doting. Though sometimes it can get awkward sometimes, when she says what she's thinking. Since she's not as pretty as Ryselie, Victoria is very modest and will often correct her older sister on her conceitedness.

Sexuality: heterosexual

Hobbies: playing chess (though she only does this when her father's not around), singing, drawing.

Childhood: When their mother was alive Victoria was very close and always helping to look after the other children so when their mother died, Victoria became very introverted and left most of any family duties to Ryselie. Which, with extra help and attention from her govness she grew out of. When she was 18 she met a poet in London she fell in love and knowing her father would not approve. Told him to wait until he became successful. He didn't and left her, leaving her heart broken. Though this time she tried not to retreat back and slowly became infested back with the socialites and with family life. To the new family members she will try to welcome them with open arms.

Family Life (if earl's family do not fill this out):

Secrets : had an affair with a poet in London.

How They Would Treat Their Inferiors: When she was younger Victoria would order them around a lot, often becoming impatient. However after growing up and maturing, she's become more polite and patient with them and often asks them for favours.

How They Would Treat Their Superiors:  
>Stepmother: Victoria, would try to be as welcoming as possible. However there would be some awkwardness as doesn't know how familiar, she can be with her.<p>

Father: Victoria is always polite to her father and he thinks, she's made of glass and ready to break. Which she does sometimes get annoyed at but doesn't voice her thoughts. She is almost always ready to do what he says. Since she feels guilty at almost ruining the family's reputation.

* * *

><p>Full Name: Grace Fellows<p>

Age: 17

Occupation: Lady

Appearance: Grace has coppery blonde hair that falls just below her shoulders. It  
>is somewhere between curly and wavy, with many different opinions on which<br>one it is. Grace herself believes it's wavy. She has chestnut brown eyes, soft  
>features and a slender agile body.<p>

Personality: Grace is very reckless in a way that fun should come before  
>anything, including her own safety sometimes. She is quite curious and will<br>constantly be looking for the answers to burning questions and for adventures.  
>She believes in free will and living in the present, but can generally be kept in<br>line when in a large group. To Grace, breaking rules set by her father is  
>entertaining. Also, she tends to push the buttons of all those who are older or<br>superior to her (father, stepmother, older siblings, governess) with her actions  
>and sarcasm. If anything, she uses her age as an excuse for acting however she<br>wants towards her family. She knows not to act disrespectfully in front of guests  
>or out in public and can play the perfect angel, but reverts to her true self when<br>alone or once they've left. Grace is also very laid back; she easily brushes off  
>whatever scolding she gets. Grace cares mostly about herself and her own<br>enjoyment as she is tired of living under the control/strictness of her older  
>sisters.<p>

Sexuality: heterosexual

Hobbies: riding horses, hanging out with friends, driving (wants to learn to gain  
>some sense of freedom), pranking her sisters<p>

Childhood: Grace was a lot less independent and obstructive when their mother  
>was alive. She used to love spending time with her siblings and doing family<br>activities together, but has grown to dislike it more each year. Now she prefers to  
>spend her time with friends or riding instead of sitting around in the house all<br>day. She desperately wants to learn to drive, but is restricted to riding for the  
>time being. Grace finds her sisters, especially Ryselie, to be too overbearing and<br>wishes they would just leave her alone. Her family still finds it difficult to rein her  
>in sometimes. Growing up, Grace broke several windows and even stole the<br>family car before crashing it into a tree. She dreams of adventure and a means of  
>escaping from her uptight home life.<p>

Family Life (if earl's family do not fill this out):

Secrets (not required, but try, please not a lot of cliche loving servants): Only  
>sixteen years old, Grace doesn't have any really big secrets. She has a pen pal in<br>the United States that she writes to frequently, but her family knows this. What  
>they don't know is the content of her letters, which are mostly about wanting and<br>plotting to go to the US for an adventure. Thus they do not object to their  
>friendship. What Grace doesn't know is that the man in the letters isn't the<br>wealthy, sweet, inner-city, 18 year old she thinks he is, but actually some middle  
>class farmer's son living in rural Texas.<p>

How They Would Treat Their Inferiors: Grace is a handful and can sometimes be  
>her servants' worst nightmare. It's not that she treats them particularly bad or is<br>rude to them, but mostly because she gets into trouble and makes extra work for  
>them. For instance, the mechanic had to fix the car after she crashed it into the<br>tree. It wouldn't have been a big problem, except for the fact that her father  
>needed to go to London in two days so the mechanic had to rush the repairs. She<br>maintains that servant-lady relationship.

How They Would Treat Their Superiors:

Stepmother: Grace is not very fond of her new stepmother. She sees her as  
>another person added to the long list of people who want to tell her what to do. If<br>anything, she'd like her more if she backed off and let her do what she wanted  
>instead of trying to act as if the two of them are friends or parent and child.<p>

Father: Grace likes her father but feels he betrayed their mother after he married  
>Evelyn. She holds this against him and isn't afraid to let him know it too. She<br>knows he wants all his children to be successful and thus pushes them to work  
>hard, but she prefers to fool around. He can be especially harsh to Grace because<br>of this, but she just brushes him off.


	3. Neilson Family

Neilson Family

Full Name: Evelyn Fellows (nee Neilson)

Age: 39 (her 40th birthday being May 6th, a month after the titanic sinks)

Occupation: Countess

Appearance: pale blonde hair, fair starting to age skin, blue eyes, angular features, curvy and soft, usually has a bit too much blush on

Personality: Evelyn married for love the first time and climbed the later to the top of the American elite and now only wants to climb to the top of the British elite. The title that came with her marriage to Carter is what'll make the rest of her life and the rest of her children's lives the most comfortable and elite they could be. She is vain and has spent a fortune on new clothing for her and her children. Despite her vanity, she truly does care for her children, but is not above using them for her own benefit when the opportunity arises. She isn't above manipulating anyone else either, she commonly asks her new husband if things can be done her way and is currently working on finding a way to make her son the heir to Westborough. Evelyn tries to be sweet and kind towards her children and towards Carter's daughters, who she sees no threat in regarding her plan to push Bennett away as the heir. She often uses endearing terms towards her children, husband, and step-children, such as darling or dear. Evelyn, when given the choice will always choose the more expensive items. She's optimistic and generally a very pleased woman.

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Hobbies: shopping, needle-point embroidery, looking at and buying art, writing letters to her mother in the states.

Childhood: Evelyn grew up in Boston as a middle-class girl and started a job as a seamstress. By the time she was 22 she seduced a Neilson (Let's pretend that in America, Neilson is equivalent to Rockefeller), a man she learned to love. They were married for 15 years before he died in a hunting accident and she gained his mass fortune. Evelyn met Carter a year and few months later and they came to an agreement that they could help each other out if they married and keep each other company. Evelyn agreed so she could get a title, something you can't get in America.

Family Life (if earl's family do not fill this out): -

Secrets (not required, but try, please not a lot of cliche loving servants):  
>-She's pondering finding a way to kill Bennett so she can replace him with her son as heir to the title of earl of Westborough.)<p>

How They Would Treat Their Inferiors: She's never had servants and is glad to be on the other side of the class divide (appreciating it more than most gentry because of her past work as a seamstress.) Evelyn would treat them kindly because of that.

How They Would Treat Their Superiors: She would treat other nobility graciously and try to be a good hostess or guest (whichever the case is.) She'll treat her husband with a little extra sugarcoating so she'll still have that power to get what she wishes.

* * *

><p>Full Name: Dorian Neilson<p>

Age: 20

Occupation: N/A

Appearance: Dark brown (almost black) hair that he has slicked backwards. A thin face and a prominent chin, clean shaven and piercing green eyes. Stands at about 6 foot (just) and has an athletic frame. Considered very good-looking.

Personality: Dorian is the Countess' eldest son and the Earl's eldest step-son. He was devastated by the loss of his father, and it's turned him from a sensitive young man into a brooding teenager – wounded, bitter and hotheaded. To a large extent he has shut down; he's moody, surly and uncommunicative, not caring to make an effort to connect with Carter or Bennett. It takes very little to trigger an angry outburst from him and he can be aggressive – violent even.

He loves his sister and is very protective of her, but lately Dorian's so self-absorbed he barely registers that his sister's hurt by the loss of their father too. Carter may struggle hard to get through to Dorian, but it's a losing battle: Causing his mother's new relationship to fail is now in danger of defining Dorian's whole outlook, and his loathing of his mother's new partner, Carter, knows no bounds.

Dorian is also very arrogant and vain, not to mention how conscious he is of what people think of him - it's not that he wants people to like him, he wants them to know him, by whatever means possible. Because of this, he's also usually found making himself the centre of attention.

One thing when it comes to his love life - he doesn't really show romantic emotions or intentions towards girls - he's never experienced anything more than a purely physical encounter.

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Hobbies: Hunting, Boxing, Drinking, Womanizing, Gambling, Horse-riding.

Childhood: Dorian was brought up with his family in a wealthy family, allowing him to be educated and taught multiple languages and instruments at the insistence of his father. It was fairly obvious that Dorian was the favourite child when it came to his father, as he was the eldest son. On the other hand, where his father cherished him, his mother slightly neglected him. Despite this, he used to be, surprisingly, bright, confident, switched on, polite and sensitive. However, once his father died, he quickly turned into a different person.

Without someone to believe in him, inspire him, and be a good role model, Dorian has resorted to get his confidence and self-esteem from girls, fights and other deviant activities. It could be speculated that one of the various reasons for his mother's marriage is to provide a father figure for her children, and rectify her son's faults.

Family Life (if earl's family do not fill this out):

Secrets (not required, but try, please not a lot of cliche loving servants): Waiting on author to change these.

How They Would Treat Their Inferiors: Dorian would hardly notice his inferiors - he's fairly arrogant and is often quite surly and sarcastic around them. Although he doesn't bully them - he's just quite harsh on them.

How They Would Treat Their Superiors: Dorian would sneer quite a bit, and be very eager to knock down their ego, if only to build his up.


	4. Accepted Servants & Servant Info

Accepted Servants

Please note: for servants please include how involved they would be in their employer's personal lives. Ie, would they keep up with house gossip? If they caught one of the "children" blatantly misbehaving what would they do about it? Etc

George Turnball, 60 (butler)

Ethan Shaw, 46 (groundskeepers & coachman)

Just Shaw, 18 (first footman & doubles as Bennett's valet)

Caleb Shaw, 17 (groom/stable boy)

Servant Hierarchy:

Butler

Underbutler

Housekeeper

Valet

Lady's Maid

First footman

Second footman

Head Housemaid

Housemaid

Head Cook

Kitchen Maid


	5. Very Important Update! Prologue Soon!

Final Update!

Hello! So, I've almost received and accepted all of the characters required. I would like to receive a daughter for the Countess. However, if I don't receive one by Friday I'll just close the slot, and work without.

If your character doesn't have a suitable secret, please do send one in ASAP. If there's any secrets you'd like your character to develop along the way, just suggest it.

For Fellows/Neilson children, please make sure you've sent how they would treat their step children. Don't forget this please.

I still do require some servants mainly the Countess's lady's maid, and a footman that would double as Dorian's valet.

I'm going to get the prologue up on Sunday **only if I have received all of the required information from every character**. A few authors haven't updated since sending in their submission.

If you have any ideas on how you'd like your character introduced, please suggest them, I'm really open to anything.

I am also accepting **pote****nial suitors**** and crushes** for the daughters/sons. I honestly wouldn't at all care if you sent in a suitor for your character, since I'm not sure how many, if any, I'll be getting. However, you must include how they would meet the Fellows/Neilson family, and if they stay at the estate their reason for doing so.

I would also like to receive their aunt & uncle from their mother's side (so Eleanor's brother & sister-in-law), so if interested please ask.

Finally, this story will **only** be written as long as there is interest in it being written. Your character's "screen" time is also directly related to how much interest you display. Authors who follow the story, send in their updates right away and (once the story is going) review to every chapter will be seeing as much as their character as I can reasonably manage. However, if you don't follow the story, review, or update/send suggestions for your character they will dwindle away.

Meaning? If you owe me any information, send it in ASAP! If you don't follow the story, you ought to do so. As we all know, I know who is and isn't following.


	6. Final Main Family Character

Here is the final Fellows/Neilson blended family child. Update your forms to include her, and you won't be getting anymore updates until the prolouge. I would still like to receive a couple of lady's maids (one for the Countess, and one for all of the daughters) and another footman to double as Dorian's valet. I'll make Carter's valet to make your lives easier.

* * *

><p>Full Name: Clara Mae Neilson<p>

Age: 18

Occupation: n/a

Appearance: Clara has her fathers dark brown hair, which is long and straight. Her skin is fair and is very youthful, her face is more from her mothers side of the family, with more angular features and a ski slope nose. Her eyes a light green, Clara is obviously her mothers daughter.  
>Personality: Clara was quite the young socialite in America and she is hoping to continue this in England. She is bubbly, friendly and very feminine, making her popular with everyone, especially younger men. She is quite naive, not really realising how flirty she is and the effect she has on people. She hates to disappoint people, often allowing her mother to manipulate her. She doesn't display her emotions to anyone, especially not her mother, who she is frankly scared of and often finds solace in her brother. But recently she has been extra on edge, her and her brothers relationship has been strained. She doesn't really know how to react to her fathers death or new family so she acts like she was before her fathers death. She just holds her pain inside.<p>

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Hobbies: Dress design, dancing, modelling her mothers dress designs, watching theatre shows.

Childhood: Growing up in such a rich family Clara was brought up to be a socialite and the aim to marry well was always drilled into her mind. She was taught many languages, about all sorts of cultures and several instruments. Her mother doted on her, she was his little princess. Her mother was less of a fan, perhaps a little jealous of her relationship with her father.

Family Life (if earl's family do not fill this out): n/a

Secrets (not required, but try, please not a lot of cliche loving servants):

How They Would Treat Their Inferiors: She would treat them more like friends than anything, she was quite good friends with her servants back in America. But if she is in a bad mood, is stressed or uncomfortable in anyway, she may be quite sharp, scathing even.

How They Would Treat Their Superiors: With the flattering, sweet talk she is excellent at using. She would never go against their wishes unless she feels strongly for the matter. She is alway respectful, hating to disappoint.


	7. Important - Please Read ASAP

I just realised, this is very important! I need to know your character's birthdays. There will be time gaps within the story, so I need to know when/if your character will age. Try to get this in ASAP since I'm working on the prologue now.

Also, if you have any idea on how to introduce your characters, let me know. The story will start on April 16th (so when news would reach them of the Titanic sinking).

If you have any questions feel free to PM me.

Again, the sooner you get this in the sooner you get your prologue/first chapter.


End file.
